Persona 5: The Caligula Effect
by Wondering Soul from the Dream
Summary: It has been a year since the victims of Astral Syndrome awoke from their long slumber. Life for them has slowly returned to normal, but a few of these wounded hearts are about to find themselves intertwined with the Trickster. The game has begun, but there are new players on the board. How will things go this time around? [P5/Caligula Crossover]


**Persona 5: The Caligula Effect**

* * *

_1\. the FOOL – The Musician of Rebellion_

* * *

**Shujin Academy – Morning**

"I understand that you have been comatose for the last year or so, Tachibana-kun, but I feel that I must remind you that Shujin Academy takes its academic courses _very_ seriously. If you are unable to keep up with the curriculum..."

"I understand, Kobayakawa-san."

18-year-old Shingo Tachibana bowed his head to the rather portly man sitting behind his desk, taking the handbook and pass from the desk. After a quick tour of the school, he had been led to the Principal's office to discuss his tenure here. Initially, Shingo didn't intend on going to school, especially not in such a densely populated area. He did not do well in such thick crowds, and Aoyama-Itchome was close to the heart and soul of Shibuya, where throngs of people came and go as they went.

The atmosphere in the room was slightly tense, on account of Kobayakawa, while remaining professional and polite, showing some hostility. Shingo had a fair idea as to why.

"Also, I would like to remind you that, if you cause any trouble, you _will_ be expelled immediately. Do you understand this, Tachibana-kun?" Again, he nodded. He understood his circumstances well. He had been viciously reminded of them not too long when he decided he would be going back to school. Satisfied, Kobayakawa gave a nod before continuing. "Unfortunately, since the _incident_ occurred while you were still in your second-year, you must repeat your junior year."

"That's fine, Kobayakawa-san."

"Right. Well, I suppose that's everything. If you have any further questions, direct them to Inui-san. He will be your homeroom teacher, starting tomorrow."

After that, Shingo was allowed to leave. He closed the door behind him and returned to the halls, passing by a teen slightly younger than him with frizzy hair and glasses and accompanied by a rather dandy-looking man. He was reminded of the old bookkeeper he used to visit while he was still in Miyabi City.

When he left the school, he found that the sky had turned rather dark and dreary. It looked ready to rain any second. Shingo sighed, lamenting that he didn't bring an umbrella with him and hoped it wouldn't suddenly pour while he was on his way home. As he walked to the train station, he pulled out his phone and opened up a chat session that was still ongoing.

_**Tachibana – So, I just signed up for Shujin today. **_

_**Tomoe – And? How'd it go?!**_

_**Tachibana – About as well as you'd expect. Principal made it clear if I caused trouble, I'm outta there.**_

_**Kashiwaba – He said that?! How rude!**_

_**Satake – Well, nothing you can do about that. **_

_**Hibiki – Even so, it's a bit rude to say that to his face.**_

_**Morita – Shujin IS one of the top academic schools in the general metropolitan area.**_

_**Kagura – I wish you could have come to Kosei instead, buchou.**_

_**Tachibana – There was nothing I could do, you know that, Suzune-chan. Also, I thought I told you to stop calling me that? I'm not complaining or anything, but I'm not the President of the Go-Home Club anymore.**_

_**Shinohara – Sorry, Ritsu-kun, but to us, you'll always be our buchou!**_

_**Tachibana – Gimme a break… Wait, where's Ayana-san?**_

_**Satake – She's probably busy. By the way, Ritsu, it looks like it'll rain any second. You should probably get home quick as you can, unless you want to look like a drowned dog!**_

_**Minezawa – As if your one to talk. Aren't you running in the rain also, Satake?**_

These people were all of different ages and different backgrounds. By all rights, none of them should have been friends, except for a few of them. Shogo Satake was in his thirties and was currently learning the ropes as an up and coming prosecutor. Kotaro Tomoe was a 14-year-old middle-school student preparing for his time at high school and was working two different part-time jobs in order to sustain himself. Kotono Kashiwaba was a single mother working hard to provide for herself and her son. And the aforementioned Ayana Amamoto was an idol singer, but was out on hiatus.

So what did these people have in common? They were all victims of the infamous Astral Syndrome disease, and members of the Go-Home Club.

To the public, the Astral Syndrome was a bizarre epidemic that resulted in several hundred people going comatose after listening to music created by a Virtuadoll Music Program called Mu. No one knew why this happened, and the software company who designed the Virtuadoll program quickly came under fire, with many accusing them of the epidemic being some kind of terrorist attack.

In truth, however, the cause was that Mu, a computer program composed of strands of data, had developed a consciousness and was able to think. It thought like a real person, and acted like one. Together with another Virtuadoll program named Aria, they saw the disheartened and saddened emotions of people who composed songs with their software, and wanted to "save" these people.

Of course, there was more to the story than that. But the simpler version was that Mu, under misguidance, had trapped people in a dream-like world called Mobius. There, the patients of Astral Syndrome had become high school students, repeating the wonderful years of their youth. On the surface, it seemed like a paradise, but it didn't take long for there to be people who realized there was something wrong with this world.

The Ostinato Musicians, a group of individuals who worked with Mu, wanted to ensure that those who came to Mobius would never wanted to leave. After all, those who came to Mobius did so to escape the cold reality they lived in. No one was forced to. Yet those who realized they had been taken away and understood the implications, naturally scared and terrified, wanted to escape. The Musicians were tasked with making sure they wished to stay. Even if they had to do so by some...unsavory means.

In direct opposition was the Go-Home Club. A group of people who wanted to return to the real world, with Shingo Tachibana being one of them. In fact, he was made the leader of the group after some decision making. Aira, Mu's old friend, had allowed them the means to fight back against the Ostinato Musicians – the Catharsis Effect. Weaponizing raw emotions and feelings. It seemed unreal to them at first, but before long, it was normal for them to use such thoughts and fought back against those who were made the Musician's puppets.

There were several hiccups along the road, as well as more than a few revelations. But by the end of it all, they succeeded in returning to the real world. In fact, they did more than that. Everyone had managed to go back home, though Shingo suspected that there were more than a few people unhappy by this turn of events. Even if they did not remember much of it. Apparently, unless you possessed a Catharsis Effect or were given power by Mu, anyone from Mobius would only recall fleeting memories.

When the victims of Astral Syndrome woke up, they said that they were in heaven, leaving the public to think that they were hallucinating, in spite of the fact that everyone shared the same dream. It was eventually decided that the whole epidemic was the result of terrorist actions, and a few groups had tried to take credit, despite there being no solid evidence.

It had been a year since those trying times. A year since Shingo and the Go-Home Club had returned to the real world, with the resolve to face the traumas that led to them entering Mobius.

Within that year, Shingo had been working to get his life back on track. The incident from back then still lingered freshly in his mind, but rather than fear his past, he wished to face it head on. Between rehabilitation from the hospital to get his body back into working order and studying for school, having missed out on a whole year's worth of content and thus forced to repeat, the road was long.

Still, it was a challenge worth facing. Especially since the Shingo Tachibana now was a different person compared to the Shingo Tachibana that came after that horrible incident from so long ago…

* * *

**Kurogawa Apartment Complex – Evening**

It started to rain shortly after Shingo had returned home, much to his relief.

The apartment was barren, save for a few personal effects such as a shelf and a small flower pot on the window sill. It had three rooms: the living room, the bedroom and a bathroom. The living room was fairly big enough to house a few people, but it wasn't big enough to accommodate a large group, as it had only a couch that could hold four people at best. A coffee table was in front of the couch, and pressed up against the wall was a small entertainment center with a fairly big TV screen.

The bedroom was half the size of the living room, barely having enough space to fit a small bed with a study desk. A trash can was set at the corner next to the door, and pinned to the wall were a few posters, one of which was a poster of Mu with Aria. An advertisement for the Virtuadoll software program that had recently come under scrutiny because of Astral Syndrome.

Setting his bag down on the couch, Shingo plopped down and turned on the television.

The news was something he expected to see. Another report on the ongoing psychotic breakdown incidents that had been around for a while. Aside from that, there was also more political campaigning. Election was several months away, but everyone wanted to get a head start. The most active seemed to be some guy called Masayoshi Shido.

"–moving on to other news, today marks the anniversary of the spread of Astral Syndrome. Six years ago, various individuals from all over the country mysteriously fell ill after listening to music created by the virtuadoll software program μ. A year ago, victims of Astral Syndrome had miraculously recovered, seemingly having dreamed of being in heaven. Some victims of Astral Syndrome are still recovering, but others have already begun to return to society."

His cell vibrated and let out a small little tune. Digging into his pocket, his eyes widened slightly. He answered the call immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shingo-kun. It's been a while." Renka Shikishima said. Her voice was stoic and even, but there was a hint of cheerfulness in it. "Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier. I had to deal with my research partner. How are you doing?"

"Could be better. I signed up at Shujin, and like I thought, they aren't real happy. They'll probably get rid of me first chance they get or something."

In Mobius, Shingo and Renka had been the leading figures of the Go-Home Club. While he was President, she was Vice-President, thus whenever he often left to pursue other ventures or had other things to do, she would be left in charge. Together, the two of them had defeated the Ostinato Musicians and countless Digiheads. It would not be an exaggeration to say that they were the trump cards of the club.

Aria herself had admitted they were an oddity, mainly on account of them possessing the same Catharsis Effect. Admittedly, the club had allied themselves with others in Mobius who realized Miyabi city was not the real world and developed their own abilities, often similar to those of others in the Go-Home Club. However, Aria had explained that these weren't like the emotional bursts of raw desire like the Catharsis Effect. These powers were similar in nature to the powers of a Digihead. The only way Renka and Shingo possessed the same Catharsis Effect would be if the two shared the same trauma, or endured similar hardships that shaped their hearts to be the same.

Renka admitted to him when they entered the Grand Guignol that she had indeed suffered in the real world. That there was a past she wanted to escape from. However, whereas his trauma was not so easily removed, hers was one she had managed to overcome through her own will and power. Unlike him at that time, she had the resolution to push forward and overwrite her own past.

Opposites was what they were.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad." Renka said with a small laugh. "If all else fails, you could try to apply for Kosei! The principal here is an oddball, and he's been accepting recovering victims of Astral Syndrome to the point where he's struggling to find placements in class."

Shingo smiled wryly. "I'll keep that in mind." he told her. "Anyway, I'll call you back tomorrow. I feel really tired from dealing with all of this."

"Sure thing. Try not to fall asleep on your couch this time, okay?"

"Hey, it only happened once!" he attempted to defend himself, only to laugh with her. The call ended there and Shingo relaxed in his couch as he stared up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day. A day full of trouble no doubt, but a new day nonetheless. His first real step in starting something new.

"Maybe this time..."

Shingo closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would be fine? Just a small one.

"...ingo..."

Shingo blinked. "What?" He looked around his apartment, but he found no one else present. Strange. He could have sworn he heard someone's voice. "Hrm, maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

He never noticed how the screen of his phone was consumed in static noise, the faint image of a small chibi-like figure flailing as it attempted to get his attention in vain.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

**Shujin Academy ~ Early Morning**

Inui turned out to be far more reasonable and approachable compared to his superior. For one, when Inui addressed Shingo, he spoke in a matter-of-fact yet sincere tone and showed slightly concern as they walked through the halls en route to his classroom.

"Think of it like a chance to start something new." Inui told him. "Though I imagine things will be...difficult. I'm sure you've been told this by Kobayakawa-san, but Shujin prides itself in its strict academic curriculum. If you fall behind, you will have trouble catching up. Do you understand, Tachibana-kun?" Shingo nodded in understanding. "Very good. We'll introduce you to your new classmates, get you seated and classes can begin. If you have any problems, be sure to let me know, yes?"

"Yes, sensei."

Inui smiled somewhat. They turned around the corner and Shingo had to side-step to avoid an oncoming collision. "Oh! Pardon me." the stocked man he nearly bumped into said apologetically. "Didn't see where I was going. My bad."

"It's fine, Kamoshida-kun." Inui told him. "You're here awfully early."

The man named Kamoshida chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The rally is almost here, and I need to make sure the team's ready for nationals." he said. Going by his attire, he seemed to be a PE teacher. His physique was well-built and his body looked like it could endure a beating. He then took notice of Shingo. "Hm? Who's this?"

"One of the new transfer students." Inui said. "This is Tachibana-kun."

"Transfer student?" Kamoshida narrowed his eyes in distaste. "Not _that_ one, I hope."

"If you're referring to the Amamiya boy, he's in Kawakami-san's class." Inui told him before he turned back to Shingo. "Come along, Tachibana-kun." Shingo nodded and bid Kamoshida goodbye before he followed Inui.

Their words sparked some curiosity. Was there another transfer student here at Shujin? From the way Kamoshida sounded annoyed, perhaps this other transfer student was in a bad situation or came from an unwelcome background?

Ah, oh well. It wasn't any of his business.

They eventually arrived at their destination. Class was already filled. As soon as Shingo walked in with Inui, whispers were already beginning to fill the air. Some people eyed him with some suspicion and others looked irritated with his presence. The rest were otherwise neutral and looked on with some curiosity.

"Alright, settle down." Inui said, settling behind his podium. "Before we begin class, there's an announcement I'd like to make. As I'm sure you've heard, Shujin Academy is receiving a few transfer students this year." He put his hand atop Shingo's shoulder. "This is Shingo Tachibana-kun. Due to some circumstances from last year, he is repeating his junior year here with us at Shujin. Treat him kindly!"

Shingo bowed his head. "My name is Shingo Tachibana. It's nice to meet all of you." The class gave some unethusiastic greetings, not that Shingo expected a warm welcome in the first place. He was sure that there were at least a few people in the crowd who must have been aware of his circumstances.

"Alright, then. Why don't you take a seat in front of Yamada-kun?" The aforementioned Yamada, a teen wearing a beanie and a orange jacket over his blazer, raised his hand to show where he was.

Shingo then stepped into the back of the classroom, hearing the whispers for himself.

"That's gotta be the transfer student everybody's talking about, right?"

"Maybe. Inui-san did say there was another transfer student."

"He looks kind of cute."

"You think so? He seems kind of average, and maybe a little on the emo side."

Shingo shook his head in exasperation before he sat down at his new desk. As he placed his bag next to his chair, Inui began his lecture. A few minutes in, Shingo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and inspected it.

_A message on WIRE?_ Shingo rolled his eyes. _Probably Naruko again. Shouldn't she be studying?_

He opened the message. To his surprise, it was not from anyone in the Go-Home Club. In fact, it was from someone else, and on a different forum from the one he normally used. He glanced behind him, finding a smirking Yamada giving him a small wave before he looked back at his phone.

The message was short, but its contents sparked a hint of fear in his heart, as well as excitement.

_**Shadow Knife – It's good to see you again, Lucid.**_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_Characters:_

Shingo Tachibana (Lucid)  
Age: 18  
Year: 2nd

The former President of the Go-Home Club and recovering patient of Astral Syndrome. Due to an incident in his past, Shingo was unable to forge a connection with anyone and outright refuses to associate himself with anyone. His interactions with both the Ostinato Musicians and the Go-Home Club has helped ease his trauma, but the scars in his heart still linger.

Daiki Yamada (Shadow Knife)  
Age: 19  
Year: 2nd

A former member of the Ostinato Musicians and recovering patient of Astral Syndrome. Initially bullied heavily in middle school, he has since become a loner after entering high school. He entered Mobius shortly after he entered his second year of high school. After being recruited by Thorn, he hunted down his former bullies and tormented them in the Landmark Tower. After returning to reality, he repeats his school year and is a member of Shujin Academy's disciplinary committee.


End file.
